Cuncubine of Uchiha
by kuchiharu
Summary: Uchiha Sakura merasa hidupnya sempurna, ia seorang ratu dari kerajaan Konoha dengan suami tampan dan gagah serta anak yang cerdas. Tapi hidupnya mulai terusik saat ia tidur dengan pelayannya dan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya masih perawan. Yaoi. SasuNaru. A fic for Himawari Wia and Vianycka Hime. Enjoyed.. Masih semi-Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hihi..**

Kabhi kuchi kabhi geum is back for new project!

**Maaf udah gatel pengen bikin ff ini..**

**Didedikasikan untuk Himawari Wia, reviewer nan baik hati en jarang absen komen di ff kuchi, juga untuk Vianycka Hime yang anehnya punya pemikiran yang sama dengan kuchi.. Ehehe...^^**

**Gomen kalo ff-nya gaje ya.. #bungkuk2**

**Cuncubine of Uchiha akan memperlihatkan scene rape lemon graphic (eventually), BDSM (maybe), mashocis (pasti), nyesek-nyesekkan (gak usah ditanya lagi) dan bashing chara untuk chara Sakura (karena hanya beliau yang cucok jadi antagonis) #Sanarooo!**

**Flashback-nya juga akan banyak dengan seperti biasanya alurnya akan maju mundur sesuai kebutuhan dan kemauan author. #peace #plakked**

**Ceritanya bersetting di kerajaan Konoha (modern time) gitcuuu.. Yah.. anggap aja monarki ini sama kayak kesultanan Jogja di Indonesia tapi lebih kerenan lah.. hehe. Raja Konoha punya otoritas dalam mengatur hubungan kenegaraan, politik, sosial dan budaya. Tapi kalau urusan militer dan keamanan perbatasan masih berada di bawah pengaruh perdana menteri Jepang.**

**So, ****kalau ada yang gak sesuai sama selera reader, monggo tekan tombol back aja..**

**Fic lain menyusul.. ya..**

.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

.

**Sakura POV**

'_... seorang istri harus bisa menahan diri...'_

'_...seorang istri harus selalu mematuhi suami...'_

Itu lah yang selalu dikatakan ibuku semenjak aku masih kecil.

Apa karena suamimu tidak pernah menyentuhmu dalam waktu lama lantas kau curiga bahwa dia mempunyai simpanan?

Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku—hanya terlalu sibuk menangani urusan kenegaraan kerajaan Konoha. Kesibukkannya membuat sang suami memiliki waktu luang yang terbatas untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Saat ini saja ia tengah bertandang ke luar negeri.

Bahkan saat di istana pun, Sasuke lebih memilih menyibukkan diri di _basement_ tempat ruang kerjanya berada. Semua orang dilarang masuk ke tempat itu kecuali Raja dan putera mahkota, bahkan aku—sang Ratu juga tidak diizinkan menapakkan kakinya di sana.

Yah, Ratu. Lebih tepatnya Ratu kerajaan Konoha.

Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?

Orang-orang berpikir aku adalah wanita yang sangat beruntung, seorang gadis yang tidak memiliki darah kebangsawanan setetes pun bisa bersanding dengan putera mahkota kerajaan Konoha. Yah, tidak berarti aku miskin, ayahku seorang saudagar terkaya di Jepang.

Aku bahkan telah memberikan garis keturunan bagi kerajaan ini.

Puteraku tersayang, Uchiha Menma. Benar-benar copy-an sempurna dari Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku. Meskipun manik sapphirenya yang sebiru lautan terkadang membuat nuraniku tak tenang.

Iris biru itu sangat mirip dengan iris seseorang dari masa lalu kami berdua, Namikaze Naruto. Seorang putera tunggal mendiang perdana menteri Namikaze Minato.

Saat berusia sepuluh tahun, ayah Naruto dieksekusi secara tidak hormat karena kasus yang melibatkan pengkhianatan Uchiha Itachi, putera mahkota sebelumnya.

Tidak pernah dipublikasikan—bahkan diantara keluarga kerajaan, bagaimana persisnya pengkhianatan yang dilakukan mantan putera mahkota itu. Suatu malam Uchiha Itachi pergi begitu saja dari Konoha, meninggalkan semua gelar kebangsawanan dan kekayaannya.

Ah, Naruto memang selalu bernasib malang.

Semenjak peristiwa itu, pemuda pirang yang sebenarnya menaruh perhatian padaku, seringkali di_bully_ dan diperlakukan seperti kotoran menjijikan yang biasa kau temukan di sol sepatu. Yah, wajahnya yang androgini dan tubuhnya yang mungil memang sasaran empuk bagi remaja-remaja yang tengah frustasi, termasuk aku saat itu.

Untung saja, sang pangeran—yang adalah temannya semenjak kanak-kanak, selalu menolongnya di saat-saat genting.

Karena setitik nila, rusak susu sebenggala. (Author: bener gak ya kata-katanya? Ane lupa cuy.. #tendanged)

Pengabdian klan Namikaze selama bertahun-tahun, hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu yang bahkan tidak dianggap cukup layak untuk dikenang.

Tapi, apa peduli seorang Ratu sempurna sepertiku pada bocah yang sudah enam belas tahun menghilang?

Di Konoha kau akan tetap diperlakukan seperti tikus got meskipun memiliki kekayaan milyaran dolar, jika latar belakang yang baik dan gelar kehormatan tidak mengikuti di belakang namamu.

Dan Uchiha Sakura, telah memiliki keduanya.

Aku hanya perlu sedikit bersabar dan menanti penuh dengan kebesaran hati. Aku adalah istri dan ratu yang paling sempurna bagi sang Raja Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Meskipun mungkin...

Sedikit _selingan_ dengan pria muda di sampingku, akan membuat hari-hari yang membosankan ini menjadi lebih menarik.

**Sakura POV End**

* * *

**CUNCUBINE OF UCHIHA**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : M for everything  
Genre : Hurt and Comfort/Angst., Romance

Pairing : Sasu x Naru

_Present Day_:  
Namikaze Naruto: 32 tahun  
Uchiha Sasuke : 33 tahun

Haruno Sakura: 33 tahun

Uchiha Menma: 15 tahun  
(Sasuke dan Sakura menikah saat usia 17-18 tahun)  
Sabaku Youra (OC): 17 tahun (Anak perempuan Gaara dan Matsuri, ceritanya mereka lebih tua lima tahun dari SasuNaru)

Morino Hidate: 21 tahun

Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, bashing chara, ga-je, lime straight, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk  
'...' mind

**.**

**LET ME WARN YOU, ANY CHARACTER BASHING IS THERE FOR A REASON. AND FOR THE PLOTLINE, DO NOT JUDGE UNTIL YOU READ IT ALL!**

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang sudah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d**_

* * *

Manik emerald sang ratu tidak henti-henti memandangi bahu lebar sang pemuda serta punggungnya yang tegap dan mempesona.

Morino Hidate, benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan kakak lelakinya, Morino Ibiki. _Butler_ istana kerajaan Konoha ini sangat sopan dan murah senyum. Hidate baru saja bekerja selama beberapa minggu, namun sudah menarik perhatian semua mata perempuan di istana utama.

Sakura penasaran, apa pemuda ini sama baiknya jika di tempat tidur?

Bagaimanapun, ia juga merindukan sentuhan lelaki. Bermasturbasi sendiri sudah tak lagi menyenangkan.

"Matamu bisa keluar jika memelototi _butle_r itu terlalu lama, yang mulia", bisik seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang di samping tempat duduk sang Ratu.

Sakura terkesiap kaget, padahal ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menutupi ketertarikannya, tetapi bertahun-tahun menjadi teman sekaligus rival bagi Ino, membuat Sakura tidak pernah bisa menutupi apapun dari mata biru pucat itu.

"Brengsek, kau Ino!", umpat sang Ratu.

"Wah, wah, wah.. Ratu Sakura yang selalu sempurna mengumpat di tengah-tengah pesta minum teh. Ini akan menjadi gossip yang menghebohkan Konoha", cibir Ino dengan nada sarkastik.

"Huh, Jaga bicaramu, _my friend_!", sahut Sakura dengan nada semanis madu namun kentara beracun.

Yamanaka Ino, adalah salah satu saingannya saat memperebutkan Uchiha Sasuke selain _Lady_ Hyuga Hinata, yang kini malah menikah dengan sepupunya sendiri.

Sakura tahu _sahabatnya_ itu selalu iri dengan pencapaiannya. Ino sekarang hanya seorang istri dari seorang pelukis biasa, anak angkat dari bangsawan Shimura Danzo, Shimura Sai.

"Kau seharusnya menambahkan 'yang mulia', pada akhir kalimat tiap kali mengajakku bicara. Ingat dimana posisimu berada sekarang, Shimura Ino", lanjut Sakura dengan menekankan suaranya pada marga Ino yang sekarang.

"Ya..ya..ya.. Maafkan saya, yang mulia", ujar Ino dengan suara ramah yang jelas dipaksakan, sembari memutar bola matanya bosan.

Gahh!

Betapa Ratu yang satu ini selalu membuat dirinya naik darah. Ingin rasanya Ino menjambak rambut pink Sakura lalu menendang tubuhnya hingga menggelinding ke dalam kolam ikan.

Sakura semakin congkak saja semenjak menikah dengan Sasuke lalu diangkat menjadi Ratu. Sayangnya Ino tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain kembali menyunggingkan senyum palsu pada _sahabatnya_. Keluarga Shimura adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan anggota parlemen Konoha, yang tidak pernah absen dalam setiap pesta dan perayaan.

Ino tidak tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk melawan Sakura dan membahayakan keluarganya saat ini.

Yah, simbiosis mutualisme. Ino tetap mempertahankan kehormatan keluarga suaminya dan Sakura tetap mendapatkan _teman _untuk bisa menyombongkan diri di lingkungan sosialita kerajaan.

Setelah mengangguk penuh rasa puas, sang Ratu menyeruput tehnya dengan anggun dan kembali pada tata kramanya yang biasa.

Ratu Sakura harus sempurna, dan tidak memiliki cacat sedikit pun.

Jika ada gossip beredar bahwa Ratu memiliki perhatian khusus pada seorang pelayan dari kalangan bawah, tentu akan membuat seluruh keluarga kerajaan menanggung malu. Seberapa rendahpun gossip hina itu berasal.

Menjadi Ratu bukan hanya menjadi simbol prestisius bagi Sakura, tapi bukti bahwa ia lah yang terbaik dari para wanita yang menyedihkan itu.

Pesta minum teh sore ini berjalan dengan lancar seperti yang ia harapkan. Para tamu yang berasal dari bangsawan kelas atas dan pengusaha dengan projek milyaran dollar berdatangan dan menyambut sang Ratu dengan ramah dan penuh antusias.

Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya membicaran masalah uang, memamerkan barang baru dengan _branded_ berkelas atau lagi-lagi membicarakan rencana perjodohan gadis kenalan mereka dengan putera mahkota, Uchiha Menma.

Ah, Sakura benar-benar bingung mencari calon puteri mahkota bagi anaknya. Hyuga Hanabi jelas calon yang sempurna, namun gossip bahwa klan Hyuga berniat menguasai kerajaan benar-benar membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

Menma juga tampaknya tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk mencari pendamping, usianya baru lima belas tahun. Undang-undang kerajaan mengatur agar pernikahan putera mahkota dilangsungkan begitu ia menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun.

Maka sang Ratu hanya bisa tersenyum ramah sembari beralasan bahwa puteranya masih terlalu muda untuk menikah.

Dan orang-orang ambisius itu hanya bisa berbalik permisi sambil tersenyum kecut.

Oh, memangnya siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi calon puteri mahkota? Siapapun gadis itu kelak ia akan menjadi ratu negeri ini dan menjadi ibu dari raja selanjutnya, seperti halnya dirinya saat ini.

Tapi apa orang-orang itu pikir mereka pantas menjadi besan keluarga kerajaan?

Namun semua pemikiran picik sang Ratu, dibuyarkan oleh intrupsi sahabatnya tentang sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku perhatikan putera mahkota sangat dekat dengan pelatih pribadinya, kau tidak takut jika gadis berdarah campuran itu merayu puteramu, yang mulia?", ujar Ino pelan saat ia yakin tamu lain tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelas alisnya heran, lalu dijawab dengan gedikkan dagu Ino ke arah meja yang berada paling pojok di halaman istana.

Gadis berambut merah dikuncir kuda dengan iris hazel yang menawan tengah membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga putera mahkota dan dibalas dengan kikikan geli dari si empunya.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Menma yang biasanya sedingin ayahnya bisa kaya ekspresi seperti itu.

"Sabaku Youra—", ujar Ino tidak peduli lalu mengambil sepotong biskuit di atas meja.

"—sayang ibunya hanya rakyat biasa, padahal dia cukup cantik. Dia dan putera mahkota juga tampaknya saling menyukai, mereka akan menjadi pasangan berdarah campuran yang paling fenomenal".

Sakura mendelik kesal ke arah temannya itu, ia tidak suka jika puteranya disamakan dengan anak dari bangsawan yang kawin lari dengan rakyat jelata.

'Cih, mengapa Sasuke memilih gadis itu sebagai pelatih pribadi Menma?!', batin Sakura kesal.

"Aku permisi dulu", sahut sang Ratu dengan senyum palsunya.

Begitu Sakura berbalik, Ino hanya menyeringai puas karena akhirnya ratu sombong itu terpancing emosinya.

Sang Ratu berjalan dengan penuh gaya, memberi senyuman dan anggukkan kepala pada setiap tamu yang berpapasan dengannya.

Lalu tanpa menanggalkan semua kewibawaannya, Ratu Sakura menghampiri pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang asyik bercengkrama itu.

"Sabaku Youra, lama tidak bertemu", sapa Sakura.

Youra yang memang terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Menma, terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba disapa dengan nada formal seperti itu.

Gadis itu langsung berdiri dengan gugup, lalu tersenyum salah tingkah pada sang Ratu.

"Yang mulia ratu", balas Youra lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu Anda"

"Kudengar kakekmu sedang sakit? Kau tidak segera pulang dan menemaninya di rumah?", tanya Sakura kemudian.

Youra tidak bisa meyembunyikan kernyitan di dahinya. Ini jelas-jelas pengusiran secara halus, Ratu Sakura memang tidak pernah menyukai kehadirannya.

Kakeknya memang sedang sakit, tapi tidak cukup parah sampai harus ditemani dua puluh empat jam.

"Oh, _Ano_—", ujar Youra bingung menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Maafkan saya, Okaa-sama. Saya lah yang memaksa Youra untuk menhadiri pesta ini. Sebagai seorang murid bukankah sudah sepantasnya mengundang gurunya dalam pesta seperti ini?", ujar Menma tiba-tiba memotong.

Youra langsung bernafas lega, karena lagi-lagi Menma membantunya menghadapi Ratu galak ini.

"_Souka _(=begitu)?" ujar Sakura lalu mengerling gadis itu dengan pandangan tak berminat.

Bahkan diacara resmi, Sabaku Youra masih mengenakan pakaian kasual berupa kemeja putih yang pas ditubuhnya serta celana panjang coklat. Kaki gadis itu beralaskan sepatu boot berwarna senada yang Sakura tebak dibeli di toko murahan.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya antarkan gurumu pulang sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak dinginkan, putera mahkota!", ucap Sakura pada Menma tapi manik emeraldnya menyorot tajam ke arah gadis itu.

Youra seharusnya sadar akan posisinya yang jauh di bawah Menma.

Sang Ratu kemudian beranjak pergi dengan senyum mengembang namun bisa membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri.

"Oh, ya. Aku hampir lupa—"

"—lain kali kenakanlah pakaian yang pantas, nona Sabaku. Aku yakin ayahmu cukup punya uang untuk membelikannya", lanjut sang Ratu tanpa menyembunyikan nada ketidak sukaannya.

"Aishhh, dasar Ratu menyebalkan!", gumam Youra setelah wanita yang menurutnya cerewet itu cukup jauh.

_**Pletak!**_

"Ouch!"

Tanpa belas kasihan, Menma menjitak kepala bersurai merah gadis di sebelahnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?", tanya Youra kesal lalu mengelus-ngelus puncak kepalanya.

"Kau beruntung, seharusnya kepalamu dipenggal karena telah lancang memaki keluarga kerajaan", jawab Menma dengan nada datar.

"Seperti aku baru pertama kali melakukannya saja!", sahut Youra sengit lalu mengerucut sebal.

"Hn", gumam Menma seraya tersenyum geli.

Gadis tomboy ini selalu tampil apa adanya di depan Menma, dia bahkan tidak repot-repot membersihkan lumpur di wajahnya setiapkali mereka habis berlatih menunggang kuda.

"Aku antarkan kau pulang", ucap Menma lalu mengalungkan lengan kanan gadis itu di lengan kirinya.

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar!"

Gadis itu merah ransel hitamnya yang tergeletak di tanah lalu membuka sedikit resletingnya.

Matanya mengintip entah-apa yang ada di dalam resleting itu.

"_Yokatta_, ternyata masih bagus!", sahut gadis itu sembari menutup resleting tasnya lalu nyengir lebar ke arah Menma.

"Apa ini?", tanya Menma heran begitu gadis itu menyodorkan ransel hitam itu padanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menolak.

Menma meraih ransel itu lalu memegang kait resletingnya, namun tangan Youra tiba-tiba mencegahnya.

"Shhh, jangan dibuka disini!", ujar Youra berapi-api.

Gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya lalu berbisik dengan nada sok misterius.

"Isinya adalah barang terlarang di seluruh Konoha!"

"A-apa?", tanya Menma kaget.

Memangnya apa isi tas ransel ini?

Bom C-4? Senjata nuklir? Obat-obatan terlarang? Novel porno yaoi edisi terbaru?

Melihat Menma yang kaget dengan sangat OOC-nya, Youra sampai terguncang-guncang menahan tawa.

"Becanda. Hanya pot kecil bunga matahari yang aku bicarakan waktu itu", jawab Youra kalem.

"Ck, orang-orang menghadiahkan kami barang-barang mewah dan langka atau perhiasan mahal. Tapi kau memberiku pot kecil bunga matahari?"

"Oi..oi.. Itu bukan untukmu tapi untuk _ibumu._ Lagi pula semua barang-barang itu hanyalah benda mati, aku memberi satu-satunya benda hidup yang bisa menghasilkan oksigen!", balas Youra tak mau kalah.

"Rasanya aneh sekali mendengar kata oksigen meluncur dari mulutmu. Ternyata kau lebih pintar dari yang aku bayangkan", goda Menma lalu tersenyum miring.

"Gah, terserah kau saja!"

Gadis itu lalu berbalik lalu mencak-mencak seperti angsa marah. Salah Menma sendiri yang mengatainya bodoh secara tidak langsung.

Menma benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya kali ini, wajah kesal Youra benar-benar membuatnya gemas. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada pandangan aneh para tamu undangan yang melihat tingkahnya yang tidak biasa.

Dengan sedikit berlari kecil ia mencoba menyusul gadisnya. Dia memegang bahu gadis itu dengan lambut lalu membuat mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku minta maaf. Pot ini akan ku bawa ke _basement_, _Kaa-san_ pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Ini bunga favorit _Kaa-san_", ujar Menma pelan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Si gadis sama sekali tidak menyahut, ia justru mendelik kesal lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar.

Menma tentu saja tidak menyerah, pemuda itu menarik pergelangan tangan si gadis lalu menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Tanpa takut terlihat awak media, ataupun orang-orang ingin tahu yang menjulurkan leher ke arah mereka, Menma mengecup punggung tangan gadisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu", bisik Menma lembut di telinga Youra yang membuat gadis itu blushing berat.

Dengan langkah ringan, sang putera mahkota mengantar gadis setengah bangsawan itu menuju gerbang istana. Tempat sopir pribadi yang disediakan Raja khusus bagi mereka.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

Sakura tahu ini gila. Tapi akal sehatnya benar-benar tidak bekerja kali ini.

Tubuhnya tidak mengenakan apapun selain celana dalam dan bra miliknya.

Sedangkan laki-laki muda di depannya hanya bisa melongo sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ya-yang mulia, a-apa maksudnya ini?", tanya si pemuda sambil mundur satu langkah ke belakang, tapi matanya tidak bisa beralih dari tubuh sintal wanita dewasa di depannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis lalu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur _king size_ yang seharusnya hanya ditiduri oleh raja dan ratu itu.

Entah sejak kapan skenario memalukan ini bisa tersusun di otaknya. Semua pelayan di sayap timur istana telah ia suap hingga mereka setuju saja saat Sakura menyuruhnya pergi. Dan dengan mudah pula ia memancing _butler _muda yang telah mengusik tidurnya selama berminggu-minggu ini, untuk datang kekamarnya.

Sakura hanya mengatakan bahwa ia haus lewat telephon dan Hidate langsung datang dengan membawakannya segelas air.

Gelas itu jatuh begitu saja dan pecahannya berserakan di lantai, saat Hidate membuka pintu dan disuguhi pemandangan tidak biasa itu.

Sakura tahu, pemuda itu sudah tergoda, terlihat dari matanya yang tidak lepas dari tubuhnya yang ramping meski sudah mempunyai satu anak. Jika tidak, pemuda itu pasti sudah kabur sedari tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menutup dan mengunci pintu di belakangmu, Hidate. Atau kau ingin orang-orang tahu aktivitas kita?", tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda lalu mengelus-ngelus pahanya sendiri.

Hidate terlonjak hingga beberapa senti, tapi ia memenuhi perintah sang Ratu tanpa membantah.

Otaknya berkata bahwa ia seharusnya kabur dari situasi berbahaya ini, namun bagian bawah tubuhnya berkata lain.

Hidate memang pernah melakukan sesuatu yang intim dengan perempuan, namun mana ia berani melakukannya dengan istri orang, apalagi wanita di depannya adalah Ratu dari negeri ini.

Melihat ekspresi gugup dari pemuda di depannya, Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Pemuda ini, sepertinya terlalu takut untuk memulai.

Sang ratu bangkit berdiri lalu mendekati Hidate yang tengah berdiri mamatung saking gugupnya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau hanya perlu melayaniku dengan baik. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita...", bisik Sakura lalu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja pemuda di depannya.

_**.  
Warning Lime  
.**_

Sebelum pemuda itu bisa berbuat sesuatu, Sakura sudah membungkam bibir tipis Hidate dalam ciuman panas.

Tak berapa lama lidah mereka saling bertaut dalam ritual terlarang itu.

'Ternyata, Hidate boleh juga', batin sang Ratu saat lidah si pemuda menjilat-jilat bibir bawahnya.

Tanpa di sangka-sangka, libido pemuda itu menggelegak dengan hebatnya lalu mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dan apa yang masih melekat dari tubuh sang Ratu.

Keduanya saling mengecap dan merasakan bagaimana rasa dan tekstur tubuh masing-masing. Sang Ratu mendesah-desah keras saat _butler_ kerajaan ini memberinya kenikmatan yang tidak pernah diberikan sang Raja.

Si pemuda merebahkan tubuh sang Ratu ke tempat tidur lalu menghisap titik paling sensitive pada tubuh wanita itu hingga membuat sang Ratu mendesah-desahkan namanya.

Oh, erotis sekali. Apa tiap kali bercinta dengan sang Raja, Ratu Sakura selalu mendesah-desah seperti ini?

Hidate entah mengapa merasa bangga, sang Ratu Konoha merintih keenakan di bawah tindihannya. Orang-orang pasti tidak akan percaya jika ia menceritakan hal ini.

Si pemuda kemudian memanja area kewanitaan sang Ratu dalam irama cepat bahkan nyaris kasar. Tiga jari langsung ia masukkan ke dalam area intim sang Ratu hingga membuat wanita itu menggelinjang liar dan klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Anda sangat sangat cantik, yang mulia", puji si pemuda dengan senyum tulus, begitu melihat tubuh polos sang Ratu penuh peluh dan bercak merah hasil karyanya.

Pipi Sakura langsung merona, belum pernah seseorang memujinya hingga seperti itu, bahkan suaminya sendiri.

Ini bukan pengkhianatan, demi Kami-sama ia hanya mencintai Sasuke. Salahkan laki-laki itu sendiri yang tidak pernah memberinya kepuasan biologis.

"Masukkan sekarang, Hidate!", ucap Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah lalu mengangkangkan kakinya sendiri lebar-lebar.

Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar, lalu membungkam bibir sang Ratu dalam lumatan-lumatan bergairah.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan panjang mencoba menerobos area intimnya. Benda itu masuk perlahan-lahan, bahkan terkesan sulit untuk bergerak lebih dalam.

"Ugh, Anda benar-benar sempit, yang mulia. Seperti gadis perawan saja", sahut pemuda itu heran, ia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan masuknya.

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu menghentakan pinggulnya keras hingga membuat sang Ratu menjerit kesakitan. Si pemuda sedikit terganggu saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di selangkangannya lalu turun ke pahanya.

'Apa itu tadi? Tidak mungkin Ratu satu anak ini benar-benar masih perawan 'kan?', batin Hidate penuh tanya.

Pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, Hidate hanya ingin menikmati tubuh sang Ratu yang telah menyerahkan diri padanya dengan suka rela.

Dengan menulikan telinganya dari teriakan wanita di bawahnya, ataupun rasa sakit dari cakaran-cakaran kasar pada punggungnya, si pemuda melenguh keras lalu menyodok berkali-kali area intim sang Ratu dengan kasar.

Malam ini, tubuh mulus sang Ratu adalah miliknya.

Pemuda itu terus menyetubuhi sang Ratu dengan berbagai gaya, sang Ratu pun lama kelamaan terlena dan mengikuti cara bercintanya.

Hingga pada suatu titik, si pemuda menyemburkan benihnya sendiri ke dalam rahim sang Ratu.

Lalu dua tubuh pendosa itu ambruk begitu saja ke tempat tidur.

_**.  
Warning Lime selesai  
.**_

"Anda benar-benar luar biasa, yang mulia", ujar Hidate lalu memeluk tubuh sang Ratu dari belakang. Tak menunggu waktu lama, pemuda itu terhanyut ke dalam dunia mimpi dengan menyunggingkan senyum puas.

Lain halnya dengan si pemuda, alih-alih bisa tertidur nyenyak—sang Ratu justru mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir deras di pipinya.

Jemarinya mengusap sesuatu di dekat pangkal pahanya, sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah hilang sejak malam pertamanya dengan Sasuke enam belas tahun lalu.

Darah.

Sakura yakin sesuatu yang lengket dan berbau amis ini adalah darah perawannya.

Selaput dara tidak mungkin terbentuk lagi untuk kedua kalinya 'kan?

Segudang pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran Sakura.

Apakah malam pertamanya hanya ilusi?  
Apakah selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuhnya?  
Lalu bagaimana Sakura bisa hamil jika dia belum pernah bersetubuh dengan suaminya?

Tiba-tiba saja semua keanehan yang selama ini ia abaikan, terlintas bagai video rusak di kepala Sakura.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk memeriksakan kehamilan selain pada dokter Tsunade, terutama melalui USG. Semua pemeriksaan hanya dilakukan sekadaranya, meskipun mereka lebih dari sekedar mampu untuk membayar pemeriksaan yang menyeluruh.

Tentu saja Sakura mematuhinya, karena bukankah isteri yang baik selalu mematuhi suami? Sehingga semua pemikiran mencurigakan itu ia buang jauh-jauh.

Selama kehamilannya juga, Sakura belum pernah merasakan gerakan aneh, seperti tendangan atau hal lain yang biasa dilakukan bayi dalam kandungan.

Sakura khawatir bahwa kandungannya bermasalah. Namun semua itu disanggah oleh Tsunade, dia beralasan bahwa tidak semua ibu hamil bisa merasakan gerakan bayi dalam kandungan.

Namun sekarang kecurigaannya mulai kembali berkecamuk di dada. Jangankan soal kandungannya yang ia sangka bermasalah, ia bahkan ragu jika kehamilannya itu benar-benar terjadi. Meskipun perutnya jelas membengkak selayaknya ibu hamil.

Ketika operasi Ceasar lima belas tahun lalu, Sakura dibius total. Ia tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar sudah terjadi.

Lantas Menma? Jika bukan Sakura, lalu siapa ibu yang sudah mengandung dan melahirkan anak itu?

Bersamaan dengan datangnya semua pemikiran itu, ketakutan lama yang dulu menghantuinya kembali muncul.

Manik sapphire dari pemuda pirang yang persis sama dengan milik Menma—yang waktu itu melihatnya dengan sorot mata terluka.

Sakura mencengkram kepalanya sendiri lalu menggelengkannya kuat-kuat hingga Hidate yang tertidur di sebelahnya terbangun dengan kaget.

Tidak ini bukan salahnya!

Naruto sendiri yang waktu itu tidak mematuhi ancamannya dan tanpa sengaja terdorong hingga jatuh ke sungai.

Apakah semua orang di istana telah menipunya mentah-mentah? Apa semua kehidupan sempurnanya hanya palsu belaka?

"Yang mulia?", tanya Hidate berkali-kali sambil mengguncangkan bahu yang dipenuhi bercak merah itu.

"Yang mulia, Anda baik-baik saja?", tanyanya lagi. Dia semakin cemas saat sang Ratu terus saja menangis.

Ratu Sakura tiba-tiba beringsut bangun, lalu duduk di atas paha Hidate.

"Cintai aku, Hidate! Beri aku cinta sebanyak yang kau bisa!", jerit sang Ratu dengan nada putus asa dan berlinang air mata.

Ia lalu menggesekkan kembali milik si pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sudah _semihard_ ke miliknya sendiri.

Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi seberapa banyak tubuhnya diklaim oleh laki-laki lain yang jelas-jelas bukan suaminya. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit ini, ia hanya ingin merasa dicintai dan dibutuhkan saat ini.

Si pemuda tampak ragu sejenak, namun mematuhi perintah sang Ratu.

'_... seorang istri harus bisa menahan diri...'_

'_...seorang istri harus selalu mematuhi suami...'_

'Benar-benar omong kosong!', batin Sakura. Dia tidak akan pernah mematuhi perkataan ibunya lagi.

Sang Ratu yang haus akan cinta dan pemuda yang tengah dikuasai nafsu kembali menyatu dalam satu desahan nafas hingga pagi menjelang.

Mereka tidak tahu akan kebenaran menyakitkan yang selama ini tersimpan dengan baik di balik tembok istana

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Ehehe, gimana? Maaf masih pendek namanya juga prolog.**

**Gomen juga kuchi jadiin Menma di sini straight, abis aneh juga kalau di fanfic yaoi kebanyakan pasangan mahonya.**

**Gimana, Minna?**

**Lanjut or delete?**

**kuchiharu out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW.. 75 review untuk chapter pertama dan terus bertambah,,,, kuchi terharuuuu, Minnnaaa! #nangisbombay**

**Makasih, para reader.. You're true amazing! **

**Gomenasai ya kuchi udah ngedelay postingan chapter ini, hihi... Nyari inspirasi sebenere, kuchi bingung mau nyajiin ceritanya kayak gimana ato apa dlu yang mau diceritain. Akhirnya ya gini deh jadinya, gaje seperti biasa.. Tapi semoga bisa memuaskan para reader semua..^^**

**Yosh, ini dia balasan review chapter 1:**

**LNaruSasu, Zen Ikkika**: Gak ada adegan SasuNaru? Nii.. ada sini. Sengaja prolog-nya kuchi kasih _almost_ full Sakura POV. Biar reader makin benci sama dia.. HAHAHAH #ketawa-gila #SANAROOO! #BUK #tuiiiing #Jeduk #RIP

**uzumakinamikazehaki, yuichi, Riena Namikaze, gothiclolita89, , Shirube Hikari, EstrellaNamikaze, Yuzuru Nao, hadnew, Hikari No OniHime, hanazawa kay, aurantii13, ika-chan, miszhanty05, Atarashi ryuuna, ohana no haruno, MimiTao, Rukikai the fujoshi, yukayu zuki, Aristy, siihat namikaze natsumi, lovelyKyuu, mimi, RisaSano, harukichi ajibana, Guest1,3,4, azmisama97, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, 1, kitsune Riku11, irmasepti11, FayRin Setsuna Flourite, miira, chika, kirei-Neko, , Dewi15, versetta, , .12576, Davinchi code, namikaze, darknight, ChukeNalu 4ev, unyu-chan, ghighichan twinsangel, Beautiful Garnet, RaFa LLight S.N, zyln, love kyuuuu, one D piece, Dark Kitsune 9 **: Oke dilanjut kok.. Hihi.. kasih tahu gak ya? Baca aja deh. Semoga pertanyaan kalian bisa terjawab di chapter ini, ato mungkin chapter2 mendatang.. gakgakgakgak #tendangedrame2 Maaf menunggu lamaa.. (banget).

**Nissa 'sangpemimpi**: ff ini yaoi kok.. bukan gender-bender. Noh.. ada di bagian warning..

**Nayuya, Heiwajima Shizaya**: Masukin M-Preg di warning? Hehe, gimana kebutuhan chapter.. kuchi biasanya ngasih warning beda-beda, disesuain sama konten-nya. Yo, sabar aja ya..^^

**Himawari Wia**: wah.. senenge dirimu suka... #nyengirgaje kirain bakal ngamuk karena dikasih ff gak jelas lagi.. Ahahahaha.. Yah, kuchi gak bisa bocorin plotnya.. baca aja deh.. semoga suka sama chapi 2 ini (n.n)d

**Vianycka Hime**: ah, dirimu.. kadang kuchi curiga kalau dikau adalah cenayang.. ada beberapa tebakanmu yang betul.. heheh.. Moga chapi 2 ini bisa memuasakan #pelukbalik

**Ahn Ryuuki, yassir2374**: ini lagi.. cenayang yang lain.. apa hint-hint kuchi emang gampang ditebak ya? #pose-mikir whatever lah.. ada beberapa kalian yang juga betul. Semoga Ahn-san dan yassir-san cukup puas sama chapi ini.. #bungkuk2

**DheLoveSasuNaru**: oalah.. makasih udah suka #blushingberat.. semoga chapi ini Dhe-san juga suka.. kalopun engga, jangan tonjok kuchi yah... kuchi belon kawin (u.u)v

**Fujoshi desu**: ARghhh.. kuchi tahu.. #ampyuunn Destined aja belon kelarrr.. T.T, tapi gimana lagi udah gatel pengen bikin ff ini.. Makasih udah suka..\\(n.n)/

**kinana, MermutCs**: udah dibales via PM ya.._** [ff ini bukan re-make lho..apa lagi ngejiplak hiks... (T.T) kuchi sedih kalo ada yang mikir kayak gtu. Bagi reader yang pernah merasa membaca judul atau summary-nya.. coba baca chapter terakhir BIG FAT LIAR. Disitu ada beberapa new project yaoi yg rencananya mau kuchi bikin, mungkin reader pernah baca di situ]**_

**Wonkyu stalk**: segala sesuatu ada waktunya.. #sigh

**omg**: it's nice to know another person said I've made _cool_ story.. thank's for your support..^^

**LemonTea07, Narumaki Kuchiki**: soal perut Saku yang melendung, nanti akan diceritain.. mungkin dichapi tiga ato empat.. haha.. tebakanmu ada yang betul sebenere.. (n.n)d

**Clein cassie**: Moga Sasu tahu kelakuan Saku? hehe.. tenang.. ada waktunya..

**shanzec**: oh.. iya.. shanzec nge-vote ff ini kan? Wah.. maaf ya baru bisa update.. kan gak adil juga kalo Destined sama Life of Fansgirl ditelantarin #dilema-tingkat-dewa

**pitalica**: berharap Saku balas dendam ke Sasu dan menghancurkan kerajaan Uchiha? Hmm.. kudeta Ratu terhadap Raja rasanya ide yang bagus.. Hehe, tapi maaf untuk ending kayaknya kita gak sepaham.. #bungkuk2. kuchi bukan tipe author yang ngasih konflik atau adegan Angst tanpa pesan moral di dalamnya.. gak ada manusia yang jahat 100% ataupun baik 100% kan? Semuanya selalu ada aksi dan reaksi.. #sokNewton

**Guest2**: _*lanjut dong ceritanya masak cuma prolog aja sih, gk seru banget!* __** Seriously, It's the most awful review that I ever had**_ Saya bukan author yang bisa disuruh-suruh seenak jidatmu.. Hahahahha #ketawa-setan

**Eniwei..  
Selamat membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Behind the Palace's Wall Part I**

.

**Sasuke POV**

"_...Sasuke, apa kau tidak penasaran... Mengapa ada banyak kamar dan jalan rahasia di istana? Mengapa Mikoto ba-sama menghilang? Mengapa Okaa-sama begitu dingin terhadap kita?..."_

Itu adalah pertanyaan terakhir Aniki yang ia lontarkan padaku.

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengerti, Aniki terlalu misterius untuk dipahami. Bagiku—asal Naruto tetap di sisiku, dan setiap hari memberikan cengiran bodohnya hanya untukku—itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sampai hari itu tiba...

Hari dimana Aniki tiba-tiba menghilang besama Uzumaki Kurama—asistennya, dan hari dimana paman Minato dieksekusi mati secara tidak hormat, hanya berselang beberapa jam setelahnya.

Matahariku jatuh, tenggelam dalam kesedihan... Begitupula denganku...

Ada banyak rahasia yang tersembunyi dibalik dinding-dinding istana, rahasia yang membuatku dan orang-orang di sekitarku menjalani kehidupan bagai di neraka.

Aku hanya bisa berharap dalam hati, agar Naruto tidak membenciku karena ini..

**End Sasuke POV**

* * *

**CUNCUBINE OF UCHIHA**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : M for everything  
Genre : Hurt and Comfort/Angst., Romance

Pairing : Sasu x Naru

Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, bashing chara, ga-je, lemon, rape, BDSM, Hardcore, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk  
'...' mind

**.**

**LET ME WARN YOU, ANY CHARACTER BASHING IS THERE FOR A REASON. AND FOR THE PLOTLINE, DO NOT JUDGE UNTIL YOU READ IT ALL!**

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang sudah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d**_

* * *

_**Konoha Graveyard  
22 tahun lalu**_

Naruto kecil berdiri terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Bocah pirang yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun itu tampak merana dalam balutan jas hitam, lambang kehilangannya.

Matanya bengkak dan memerah karena terlalu banyak air mata yang keluar, bibir mungilnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum cerah kini terkatup rapat dan sedikit gemetar. Bocah pirang itu memegangi tangan sang pengasuh, Umino Iruka—dengan sangat erat, seolah akan ambruk ke tanah jika dilepaskan begitu saja.

Di samping kiri bocah itu, berdiri pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji di dahinya. Berkali-kali ia mengelus lembut surai pirang Naruto, sepertinya mencoba menghiburnya dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Hal yang sangat ingin Sasuke lakukan saat ini.

"Naruto..", lirih sang pangeran. Mata kelamnya menatap pilu sahabat terdekatnya. Ia ingin menjerit-jerit keras, meneriakkan ketidakadilan yang kini melingkupi sang terkasih.

Betapa rakyat negara ini tidak tahu arti balas budi.

Paman Minato lebih dari layak untuk mendapatkan pemakaman yang mewah serta dihadiri oleh ribuan pelayat yang mengaguminya dalam tangis duka. Tetapi di hadapan sang pangeran, hanya tersaji gundukan tanah merah dengan batu nisan sedehana, ditemani oleh sebuket kecil bunga krisan putih. Para pelayat pun hanya terdiri dari kerabat dan sahabat dekat paman Minato.

Umur sang pangeran memang baru sebelas tahun, tapi ia cukup yakin ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

Pria pirang baik hati dan murah senyum ini tidak mungkin mengkhianati Konoha, bahkan untuk alasan seegois apapun.

Namikaze Minato beserta seluruh klan Namikaze telah mengorbankan seluruh jiwa dan raganya bagi negara selama bergenarasi. Ia adalah panglima besar kemiliteran yang kecerdikan dan kebijaksanaannya telah diakui banyak orang, dan selama empat tahun terakhir telah menjabat sebagai Perdana Mentri yang selalu mendahulukan kepentingan dan kesejahteraan rakyat Konoha.

Tetapi...

Semua jasanya seakan hilang karena suatu hal yang bahkan tidak berani diumumkan secara terbuka oleh Konoha.

Sasuke tidak mengerti...

Mengapa Tou-sama diam saja saat teman baiknya diperlakukan tidak adil? Mengapa dewan istana bahkan melarang ayah Naruto untuk mendapatkan pemakaman yang layak? Lalu apa sangkut pautnya semua peristiwa ini dengan kepergian Itachi? Kepergian yang juga menjatuhkan gelar pengkhianat pada dirinya.

Arghhh.. Semua ini terlalu berat untuk dipikirkan oleh bocah seusianya! Demi Raja-raja Konoha, usianya baru sebelas tahun!

Seandainya ia lebih pintar, seandainya ia lebih kuat, seandainya ia lebih berkuasa seperti halnya seorang Raja—

"Cih, kudengar Namikaze Minato tidak lebih dari seorang pengkhianat negara! Dia bahkan tidak pantas untuk mendapat penghormatan terakhir dari rakyat. Kenapa keluarga Raja mau repot-repot datang kemari?",cibir seorang reporter tidak jauh darinya rombongan kecil pelayat. Orang itu bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk mengeraskan volume suaranya.

Tubuh mungil si bocah pirang yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan sang pangeran menegang. Sasuke bisa membayangkan betapa kemarahan dan kebencian menguasai pikiran Naruto. Bocah itu semakin menunduk dalam, kembali berduka dalam kesunyiannya—sendirian.

Huh, memang apa yang reporter bodoh itu tahu soal ayah Naruto!

Tidak tahu kah mereka?

Tou-sama dan paman Minato sering melewatkan waktu tidur hanya untuk mencari cara agar mereka bisa hidup lebih layak? Merendahkan diri demi me_lobby_ pemerintahan Jepang agar mereka mendapat kesempatan yang sama dalam setiap aspek kehidupan? Lalu mendo'akan dengan cara yang paling tulus, agar mereka bisa tidur lelap di malam hari hingga bisa membangun masa depan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri esok harinya?

Hn, rakyat..

Mereka tidak lah lebih dari sekelompok manusia tidak tahu diri yang hanya tahu cara untuk menuntut hak-hak dan mengabaikan kewajiban. Mereka selalu berkoar tentang hak asasi manusia dan kesejahteraan tetapi merusak fasilitas umum dan mengganggu kelancaran lalu lintas demi menuntut keinginan egois mereka sendiri. Lalu saat tidak puas hati, orang-orang memparodikan kehidupan para pemimpinnya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi.

Sasuke tidak butuh rasa hormat dari orang-orang mengerikan seperti itu... Sama sekali tidak perlu...

Cukup Naruto saja yang ada disisinya, dia tidak perlu apapun lagi...

Cukup Naruto saja, maka Sasuke akan rela menjalani kehidupan—yang selamanya terikat dengan aturan ketat kerajaan.

Dan dia akan melindungi Naruto, segenap jiwanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sasuke tidak akan membiar manik sapphire bocah itu mengeluarkan cairan bening lagi.

"Tou-sama", panggil Sasuke pelan pada pria paruh baya yang berdiri di sampingnya, matanya tidak terlepas dari bocah bermata biru yang sudah menawan hatinya.

"Aku mau Naruto...", ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran sang Raja sekaligus ayahnya.

Laki-laki itu menatap putera bungsunya heran, alisnya bertaut dengan dahi mengerut dalam. Apa sebenarnya maksud putera bungsunya ini? Dia meminta Naruto dengan nada bicara seolah menginginkannya sebagai hadiah Natal.

"Berikan Naruto padaku—"

"—jadikan dia milikku, dan aku akan menjadi putera mahkota yang sempurna untuk Tou-sama, Okaa-sama, dan Konoha".

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

_**Enam tahun kemudian**_

"...Konoha tidak mengadopsi sistem pemerintahan _monarchi parlementer_ secara total. Raja dibantu oleh Perdana Mentri, merupakan kepala negara dan kepala pemerintahan. Keduanya memiliki hak dan kewajiban sebagai _Executive_ dan bekerja sama dalam mempertimbangkan segala keputusan dengan mengedepankan prinsip demokrasi. Sementara tugas Ratu terbatas pada urusan rumah tangga kerajaan. Untungnya, sistem dualisme ini—"

"Membosankan..."

"Eh?"

Kelas yang awalnya hening, kini dipenuhi oleh suara bisik-bisik. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan tidak malu-malu menunjuk ke arah pemuda raven yang sedang memandang bosan ke luar jendela.

Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes mulus dari kening sang guru, dengan sedikit gelagapan ia menghapusnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan putih.

"Err.. Apa ada se-sesuatu yang ingin Anda sampaikan, Putera Mahkota?", tanya laki-laki itu gugup. Lututnya tampak sedikit gemetar, takut dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh pemuda bersurai raven yang adalah calon Raja di masa yang akan datang.

Uchiha Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sang guru, ekspresinya tampak datar dan sulit untuk dibaca. Namun justru itu yang banyak membuat gadis seusianya tergila-gila.

"Tidak ada, Sensei. Maaf, Saya hanya merasa sedikit bosan karena sudah mempelajari ini sejak berumur delapan tahun. Apa boleh Saya keluar untuk menghirup udara segar? Saya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan", ujar Sasuke kalem tetapi cukup untuk membuat guru di depannya merinding disko.

"Ten-tentu saja, buat diri Anda nyaman mungkin, Putera Mahkota"

"Terima kasih", sahut Sasuke singkat.

Putera Mahkota bangkit berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat kepada pria di depannya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ia ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan gadis-gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja dan para siswa yang mendecih kesal ke arahnya.

Begitu pintu bergeser menutup, suasana tegang di ruangan kelas itu langsung menguap. Betapa keberadaan sang Uchiha bisa sangat mempengaruhi atmosfer di ruangan ini.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang berdiri di depan kelas menghela nafas lega, merasa beruntung karena baru saja lolos dari situasi hidup dan mati.

Dia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Putera Mahkota—Uchiha Sasuke lebih memilih mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah publik Konoha daripada Akademi Kerajaan yang dipenuhi bangsawan-bangsawan kelas atas. Alhasil, banyak murid yang berpindah dari akademi itu hanya agar bisa mencuri pandang pada si pangeran tampan.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah untuknya saat ini, tugasnya sekarang adalah memenuhi otak-otak generasi muda Konoha dengan informasi yang _memang_ sangat membosankan.

Sigh...

Seandainya saja mempelajari sistem pemerintahan semenyenangkan bereksperimen dalam sains.

"Baiklah", ucap guru itu kembali, menyiapkan diri untuk ceramah panjangnya.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajaran tadi..."

.

.

.

"Cih, kemana si Dobe itu pergi?!", maki Sasuke pada udara kosong.

Sang Putera Mahkota berjalan dengan gelisah menelusuri koridor, mata kelamnya menyapu setiap sudut sekolah yang mungkin saja sempat terlewat olehnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas ponsel yang sedari tadi ia coba untuk menghubungi si pirang namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Gah, betapa ia sangat membenci _voice mail_ saat ini!

Sepuluh menit lalu dia telah mendatangi kelas Naruto di lantai dasar, khawatir karena si pirang tidak menjawab semua pesan singkatnya. Tetapi begitu ia membuka pintu, bangku yang seharusnya diduduki Naruto tampak kosong, hanya ada sebuah tas tua lusuh miliknya yang terletak kesepian di atas meja.

Dengan murka ia memborbardir teman-teman sekelas Naruto dengan pertanyaan menuntut, menanyakan dimana si pirang itu berada. Sasuke bahkan nyaris memukul salah satu siswa—yang menurutnya— memiliki tampang sangat menyebalkan. Sayang guru yang terlambat masuk ke kelas itu tiba-tiba datang dan melerai mereka sebelum terjadi perkelahian.

Dan tanpa buang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera beranjak pergi dari tempat menyebalkan itu. Pantas, Naruto tidak betah tinggal di kelas ini!

Tapi tetap saja... Dia tidak habis pikir...

Bukankah Sasuke sudah melarang Naruto untuk tidak berkeliaran sendirian? Bukankah Sasuke bersikeras agar Naruto segera menghubunginya setiap satu jam sekali? Bagaimana jika hal buruk terjadi di saat Sasuke tidak ada untuk melindunginya?

Sasuke bisa gila jika pemuda pirang itu lecet sedikit saja. Pem_bully_an di sekolah ini tidak lebih baik dibandingkan ketika mereka masih di sekolah dasar ataupun sekolah menengah pertama. Sedikit saja Sasuke teralihkan, tahu-tahu Naruto sudah menjadi bulan-bulananan semua siswa yang memandang rendah dirinya.

Bagi mereka, anak seorang pengkhianat negara—hanya akan mewarisi darah pengkhianat yang sama.

Cih, pemikiran menjijikan oleh orang-orang yang juga menjijikan! Mereka tidak lebih dari seonggok daging yang kebetulan berotak picik dan hanya bisa memanfaatkan sisi kebaikan Naruto.

Kalau saja Naruto tidak melarangnya, Sasuke sudah membumi hanguskan semua tempat bernaung orang-orang menjijikan itu.

'Dimana kau sebenarnya, Naruto?!', batin Sasuke putus asa saat ia lagi-lagi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan si pirang.

Kini Sasuke tiba di koridor lantai tiga, dengan panik ia menolehkan kepalanya ke setiap sisi lapangan berumput yang mengelilingi sekolah. Hingga tanpa sengaja siluet seseorang menarik perhatiannya.

Sosok bersurai pirang itu duduk santai bersandar di batang pohon, menghadap ke arah kumpulan tanaman bunga matahari yang sedang mekar di kebun belakang sekolah.

"_Kusso_, seharusnya aku tahu kau akan ke tempat itu", ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum lega. Naruto sangat menyukai bunga matahari, bunga favorite mendiang ibunya.

Gara-gara terlalu panik mencari pemuda pirang itu, otak genius Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Putera Mahkota berlari menuju tangga darurat, hentakan kakinya terdengar di seluruh koridor. Seorang laki-laki berambut silver yang berpapasan dengannya menatap sang pangeran dengan sorot pandang heran dan hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi. Namun begitu ia melihat kepala pirang yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya yang ditutupi masker hitam.

"Anda jangan terlalu lama membolos, putera mahkota!", sahut pria itu nyaring.

Sasuke tidak memedulikan seruan kepala pengawalnya, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, tidak sabar untuk menemui _kekasihnya_. Walaupun Naruto tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari teman ataupun saudara.

Pemuda pirang itu tampak duduk tenang di bawah dahan pohon yang rindang, surai keemasan miliknya melambai indah diterpa angin sepoi. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit biru, mungkin membayangkan bagaimana rasanya terbang di sana.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti membuatku khawatir, Dobe?", tanya suara baritone di belakang pemuda itu.

Si pemuda raven mendekat ke arahnya dengan langkah perlahan, lalu ikut duduk di rerumputan tepat di sebelah pemuda yang dipanggil Dobe.

Si pemuda pirang menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaget, namun langsung nyengir lebar saat melihat sahabatnya lah yang datang.

"Kau mencariku, Teme? Maaf, tiba-tiba aku ingin menikmati angin musim semi, sekaligus ingin melihat bunga matahari, bukankah mereka sangat cantik?"

Sasuke mengerling ke arah tanaman bunga berwarna kuning cerah tepat di hadapannya. Bunga yang susah-susah ditanam si Dobe semenjak dua bulan lalu.

"Coba yang mulia ratu mengizinkanku menanamnya di kebun istana, mengapa beliau tidak suka bunga ini?"

"Mungkin karena baunya aneh dan membuat kulitmu gatal ketika kau menyentuhnya", jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Bah, sangatUchiha sekali. kritis dan menyebalkan!", ujar Naruto sinis seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk mendengus keras. Saat Naruto berusaha bersikap buruk, justru membuatnya tampak semakin manis di mata sang pangeran.

"Tertawa lah sesukamu, Teme! Aku tahu dari dulu kau selalu menggapku bodoh!", ketus Naruto sebal, sangat tidak nyambung dengan apa yang ada dipikiran si pemuda raven.

"Kau tidak bodoh, kau hanya Dobe, usuratonkachi"

"Kau mengatakannya seolah itu bukan hal buruk"

"Baik, baik... Aku yang salah.. Bunga matahari adalah bunga paling keren di dunia, Mikoto ba-sama juga sangat menyukai bunga bau itu", ujar Sasuke seraya menerawang, tiba-tiba teringat akan adik ayahnya yang selama bertahun-tahun berobat ke luar negeri. Seingat Sasuke, terakhir melihat bibinya itu ketika usianya masih delapan tahun.

"Haa~ Mikoto-sama... Kapan dia pulang lagi ke Konoha ya? Apa dia tidak lagi mengirim surat padamu, Sasuke?", tanya Naruto memandang penuh harap ke arahnya.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan ber-Hn ria. Mata onyx-nya ikut menatap gumpalan awan putih di langit biru.

Ibu Naruto meninggal beberapa jam setelah melahirkannya, dan Ratu Sara—Okaa-sama-nya, terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memperhatikan putera bungsunya. Hanya Mikoto ba-sama yang menjadi figur ibu untuk mereka berdua.

Wanita itu selalu memperlakukan dirinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, memasakkan makanan kesukaannya lalu pada malam hari tidak pernah absen untuk menceritakan beberapa dongeng sebelum tidur. Lalu saat Naruto datang berkunjung dengan ayahnya ke istana, mereka bertiga akan bermain bersama dengan gembira.

Kadang Sasuke berpikir, mengapa ibunya bukan Mikoto ba-sama saja? Hingga suatu saat, ketika ia masih berumur enam tahun, tanpa sengaja ia memanggil bibi Mikoto dengan sebutan Kaa-chan, yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan sedih sang bibi.

Mungkinkah penyakit bibi Mikoto membuatnya tidak bisa memiliki anak?

Haa, apakah ia bisa tahu dengan pasti?

"Semoga saja Mikoto-sama selalu dalam keadaan baik di luar sana. Aku merindukan ceritanya tentang mendiang ibuku", ucap Naruto pelan lalu tersenyum simpul ke arah Sasuke, yang membuatnya seketika itu pula terpesona.

"Cantik..", ujar Sasuke kelepasan bicara.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja!", ujar Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras salah tingkah, mencoba mengusir secuil nafsu untuk mengklaim bibir mungil si pirang yang sering ia curi diam-diam.

"Tempat ini membuatku mengantuk", ujar Sasuke pura-pura menguap.

Pemuda raven itu menggeliat dan merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya, lalu tanpa permisi menggunakan kedua paha si pemuda pirang sebagai bantal.

Naruto meringis tertahan, namun tidak menolak perlakuan Sasuke—yang justru membuat pemuda raven itu sedikit curiga.

'Apa mereka melukaimu lagi, Naruto?', tanya Sasuke dalam hati, ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengucapkannya.

Naruto akan selalu mengelak, mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Selalu seperti itu...  
Naruto lebih suka menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendirian, padahal Sasuke tidak keberatan untuk di ajak berbagi.

Menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala pemuda pirang kesayangannya, Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, benar-benar tertidur di pangkuan Naruto.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

Hari sudah menjelang pagi, tetapi Namikaze Naruto masih tidak mau beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia merasa aman jika terus berada di dalam kamar kecilnya, tempatnya untuk bersembunyi dari semua rasa kesakitan.

Setiap kakinya melangkah, orang-orang akan menatap aneh ke arahnya lalu mulai berbisik-bisik. Tidak cukup sulit membayangkan apa yang mereka bicarakan, sudah enam tahun telinganya mendengar perkataan yang sama.

Lalu saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah, hampir setiap hari meja belajarnya ditutupi kotoran dan sampah, buku-buku pelajarannya hilang dan seragam olahraganya dibuang sembarangan ke dalam kloset. Mereka juga tidak ragu untuk mem_bully_ Naruto secara fisik, menjegal kakinya ketika ia berjalan sendirian atau sengaja menyikut dadanya hingga ia terjatuh.

Semua bertambah buruk saat Sasuke berusaha menolongnya. Naruto tahu bahwa temannya itu berniat baik, namun justru itu yang membuat para gadis yang menaruh hati kepada sang pangeran semakin membencinya.

Oh, apakah hidupnya bisa lebih menderita daripada ini?

_**tok.. tok.. tok..**_

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?", tanya suara seseorang di balik pintu.

"Hampir, kurasa"

"Kalau begitu bergegaslah, kau tahu betul _dia _tidak suka menunggu", sahut Iruka, entah mengapa Naruto merasakan nada suara sebal saat Iruka menyebut kata _dia_.

"Kau bisa dihukum cambuk jika ketahuan berbicara buruk tentang yang mulia Ratu, Iruka Ji-san", goda Naruto lalu terkikik geli.

"Berhenti bercanda dan segera bersiap-siap, bocah tengik! Atau aku akan menyita semua persediaan ramenmu!", ketus Iruka sengit lalu pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya memegangi perutnya, sudah rahasia umum bahwa hampir setiap orang di istana ini membenci yang mulia Ratu.

Oh, siapa yang tahan jika kau diomeli selama satu jam hanya karena ada sedikit noda di taplak meja?

Mantan pengasuhnya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan di istana ini terlihat sangat kentara, ingin membakar hidup-hidup yang mulia Ratu di tungku perapian istana. Tetapi karena tuntutannya sebagai kepala pelayan yang baik, Iruka Ji-san hanya bisa meng-iya-kan semua omelan sang Ratu dan tersenyum dengan _sangat_ ramah.

Sigh..

Sepertinya pem_bully_-an yang terjadi di sekolah, belum apa-apa dibandingkan dengan perlakuan Ratu Tiran Konoha ini terhadap semua orang di istana. Naruto harus bersyukur jantungnya masih bisa berdetak dengan sehat wal afiat, meskipun setiap hari melewati sarapan dan makan malam yang mencekam.

Dan dengan pemikiran positif itu, si pirang kesayangan kita menyingkap selimutnya lalu bangkit berdiri. Pemuda itu membuka piama tidurnya, lalu bergegas memasuki kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggang.

Sebuah bekas jahitan vertikal berwarna keputihan, tampak jelas di perutnya.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi di ruang makan istana selalu berjalan sesepi kuburan, atau mungkin lebih sepi dari dari tempat seram itu?

Raja Konoha—Uchiha Fugaku yang duduk di ujung meja, tampak membolak-balik halaman koran sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Ratu Konoha—Uchiha Sara, wanita canting berambut merah yang duduk di sebelah kanan Raja—sibuk memperhatikan kuku jarinya yang terawat dan mungkin berpikir keras apakah perhiasan yang ia kenakan sepadan dengan busananya atau tatanan rambutnya.

Putera mahkota kerajaan Konoha—Uchiha Sasuke duduk di sebelah kiri sang Raja. Ia menyesap _black coffe_ miliknya dengan khikmad lalu tiap lima menit sekali menawarkan aneka makanan dan minuman di meja panjang kepada Naruto. Naruto si orang luar duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke, ia memandang _sandwich_ di tangannya dengan tidak berminat, merasa salah tingkah karena lagi-lagi terjebak diantara para Uchiha yang super dingin.

Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Naruto mencoba mengunyah _sandwich_ di mulutnya, namun yang terasa malah seperti mengunyak karpet. Naruto tidak yakin, nasibnya sangat buruk ataukah sangat beruntung karena mendapat kemurahan hati keluarga kerajaan untuk tinggal di istana mereka sejak enam tahun lalu.

Raja Fugaku dan Sasuke cukup sering berkomunikasi, meskipun mereka lebih sering berbicara tentang masalah politik dan ekonomi kerajaan. Tetapi Ratu Sara selalu saja bersikap dingin, penuh tipu daya dan senaknya kepada setiap orang. Naruto bisa menerima jika hal itu terjadi padanya, tapi mengapa Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang serupa?

Kadang Naruto merasa kalau Ratu Sara memperlakukan putera mahkota seperti anak tirinya.

"Malam ini, Haruno Kizashi akan melangsungkan pesta ulang tahun ketujuh belas puterinya", ucap sang Ratu memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk gadis manis itu, tentu saja atas namamu. Pastikan kau tidak mengundang kekacauan apapun, Putera Mahkota!", lanjutnya dengan penuh keanggunan namun jelas ada nada dingin dalam perkataannya.

Selama dua detik penuh hanya ada atmosfer menyesakkan diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke kelihatan siap meledak sedangkan sang Ratu hanya tersenyum manis yang menurut Naruto lebih mirip seringai iblis.

Raja Fugaku yang menyadari situasi berbahaya itu langsung membuka suara.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Putera Mahkota. Dia berhak menghadiri ataupun menolak undangan pesta dengan pertimbangannya sendiri", ucapnya dengan penuh kewibawaan.

"Putera mahkota sudah cukup umur untuk mulai memikirkan masa depannya. Haruno Sakura lebih dari layak untuk menjadi Ratu masa depan Konoha, dan sebagai _ibu _aku berhak ikut campur akan hal itu!".

"Betulkah itu alasanmu? Bukan karena Haruno Kizashi baru saja megirimimu sebuah kalung berlian langka berharga fantastis".

"Apa maksud Anda, yang mulia Raja? Teganya Anda menuduh—"

"Aku akan datang", potong Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi miliknya dengan suara denting keras. Beberapa pelayan termasuk Iruka menghela nafas lega saat melihat pertengkaran rutin Raja dan Ratu digagalkan sang pangeran pagi ini.

"Aku akan datang, asalkan Naruto juga ikut bersamaku", ucap Sasuke dengan nada final. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa, namun itu tidak cukup untuk menyembunyikan kilat kemarahan di manik obsidiannya.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga baik-baik Sasuke, Naruto-kun!", sahut yang mulia Raja seraya mengangguk setujuke arah Naruto .

Sang Ratu tampak hendak memprotes, mulutnya membuka namun tidak tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar. Naruto menyadari penyebabnya saat melihat Raja Fugaku menghadiahkannya tatapan tajam dan menusuk pada sang Ratu.

Bingung dengan situasi canggung ini, pemuda pirang itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan meng iya-kan perkataan sang Raja. Dua detik kemudian ia menyambar segelas air putih untuk menyejukkan kerongkongannya yang kering.

Berada di tengah-tengah keluarga yang tampak saling membenci, benar-benar bukan impian bocah pirang ini. Mungkin seharusnya, ia mempertimbangkan tawaran kerabat jauh ibunya—keluarga Sabaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

_**Kediaman Haruno  
Malam Hari**_

Musik klasik mengalun dengan indah, suara gesekan dawai biola berjalan harmoni dengan petikan tuts piano sewarna ebony dan ivory. Ruangan besar itu tampak mewah dan meriah, dihiasi pita-pita berwarna _baby pink_ dan bunga mawar berwarna senada. Sekilas, kau akan merasa terjebak di dunia _Barbie_ dan sampai seorang _butler_ menyapamu dengan sopan dan menawarkan minuman.

Lantai dansa yang berhiaskan batu marmer putih dipenuhi para undangan dari berbagai profesi, mereka mengenakan gaun dan tuxedo hitam rancangan desainer ternama. Beberapa di antaranya menari dengan anggun mengikuti alunan merdu musik _waltz _yang membuat suasana semakin romantic bagi para muda-mudi yang dimabuk kasmaran.

Sayang, sang pangeran dan gadis berambut pink yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai Cinderella, bukanlah salah satu di antara mereka.

Putera Mahkota tampak tidak antusias kuadrat saat berkali-kali dicekoki celotehan gadis _pinky_ yang sedang berdansa dengannya. Naruto mengamati tiap usaha sia-sia sang pangeran untuk terlepas dari jeratan makhluk pink itu, dan harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah dirinya agar tidak tertawa.

Haruno Sakura sebenarnya akan tampak sangat manis, jika gaun merah mudanya _tidak_ memiliki kerah yang luar biasa rendah dan memamerkan punggungnya dengan cara yang paling erotis. Gadis itu juga mengenakan bros merah menyala di dekat belahan dadanya yang tidak seberapa, membuat para undangan mengernyitkan dahi, ngeri dengan usaha gadis itu untuk menarik perhatian sang pangeran dengan tubuhnya.

Naruto melongo dengan ekspresi takjub, bagaimana mungkin dulu ia bisa menyukai gadis ini?

"Astaga, Sa-sakura-chan benar-benar berusaha keras ya?", tanya suara gugup di sebelah Naruto.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menyambut gadis bangsawan klan Hyuga dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Hinata _blushing_ seketika, ia memandang ubin marmer di bawahnya lekat-lekat.

Gadis itu mengenakan sapuan make-up tipis dan gaun berwarna lavender sederhana dengan rambut dibiarkan terurai panjang. "Kau kelihatan cantik, Hinata-chan", puji Naruto sungguh-sungguh, yang membuat pipi gadis itu semakin merona.

"Te-terima kasih, kau juga ke-kelihatan sangat tampan, Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata malu-malu, melihat siluet Naruto yang gagah namun manis di saat bersamaan.

Mereka berdua tertawa riang, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata onyx yang menatap keduanya penuh kecemburuab.

"Ka-kakimu, apa sudah baikan, Naruto-kun? Go-gomen, kalau saja Kiba—"

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku ini sangat mudah pulih, kau lihat?". Naruto berujar riang lalu mulai meniru tarian _waltz_ para hadirin.

Hinata tersenyum geli, senang karena perbuatan jail temannya tidak membuat Naruto terluka parah.

Tiga hari lalu kiba dengan sengaja menaruh air sabun di lantai koridor agar Naruto terpeleset, tetapi sehari setelah peristiwa itu terjadi, Naruto tetap menyapanya dengan ramah dan tidak terlihat menyimpan dendam sama sekali. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat beberapa siswa yang pernah mem_bully_ Naruto—termasuk Kiba, mulai menyesali perbuatan mereka.

"Aku rasa Kiba sangat menyesal akan perbuatannya tempo hari, dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengobatimu di UKS waktu itu", ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tuh, sedang mencoba mencuri kue sebanyak mungkin bersama Chouji dan Lee". Gadis itu mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada tiga pemuda tanggung yang sepertinya memang berusaha menyelundupkan makanan gratis.

Merasa sedang diamati, pemuda dengan tato taring merah di pipi itu menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, namun begitu tahu siapa yang berhasil memergoki tindak kriminal mereka, Kiba hanya nyengir tanpa dosa ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Pemuda pirang itu pun membalas dengan ikut memamerkan giginya dan melambai riang ke arahnya.

Sepertinya ia baru saja memiliki teman baru.

"Er.. Naruto-kun, kau mau berdansa denganku?", tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tidak berani melihat iris sapphire si pemuda pirang yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Oh, Oke..", sahut Naruto agak canggung, lalu mengulurkan lengannya kepada Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya ada gadis yang mengajaknya berdansa.

"Tapi aku bukan pedansa yang baik, Ehehehe.."

"Hum, aku yakin kau tipe orang yang belajar cepat", sahut Hinata bijak. Namun begitu gadis itu akan mengaitkan lengannya, sebuah tangan pucat dan kekar menarik Naruto menjauh.

"Sasuke..", ujar Naruto kaget, sama sekali lupa tentang larangan memanggil nama kecil Putera Mahkota jika berada di tempat umum.

"Kita pulang, Dobe!", sahut Sasuke singkat lalu dengan beringas menyeret Naruto keluar dari tempat itu.

Perlahan suara riuh rendah pesta itu berhenti, hingga hanya suara musik _waltz_ yang dimainkan dengan agak gugup oleh para musisi yang terdengar.

Semua mata para undangan menatap bergantian kepergian terburu-buru Putera Mahkota, dan gadis berambut merah muda yang memberengut hampir menangis di tengah lantai dansa.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya sang ayah menghampiri puteri semata wayangnya.

"Putera mahkota pasti hanya sedikit sibuk, bukankah ia harus belajar menjadi suami yang baik demi dirimu", hibur sang ibu.

"Ah iya, maaf aku sudah membuat Kaa-san dan Tou-san khawatir", jawab Sakura seraya memaksakan diri tersenyum kepada kedua orang tuanya dan para undangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana pesta pun kembali seperti semula. Sakura tidak mungkin merusak _seventeen party _miliknya sendiri dan membuat keluarganya menanggung malu. Dengan anggun ia menerima setiap ajakan dansa pemuda-pemuda lain yang menatap lapar tubuhnya.

Oh, Sakura sangat suka menjadi pusat perhatian dan melihat semua teman perempuannya menatapnya iri.

Tunggu saja, bahkan Sasuke pun tidak akan bisa menolak pesonanya.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun, atau mungkin ia terlalu kesal untuk mengatakan apapun. Pemuda berambut raven itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto erat-erat, menyeretnya dengan langkah lebar menuju tempat mobil mereka diparkirkan.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam, mobil pun melaju dengan kencang. Meninggalkan para tamu yang mulai bergosip dan mencibir puas, karena Putera Mahkota lebih tertarik pada pemuda pirang manis dengan senyum menawan dibandingkan dengan tuan puteri super manja keluargai Haruno.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya disambut oleh penjaga gerbang dan sedikit pelayan begitu sampai di istana, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Raja Fugaku mungkin masih bergulat dengan tumpukan dokumen di ruang kerjanya yang terletak di bawah tanah, sedangkan Ratu Sara yang undur diri setelah acara tiup lilin—bisa dipastikan tengah _bermain_ dengan seseorang di kamarnya. Sesuatu yang Sasuke sadari semenjak ia masih kanak-kanak.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kita tiba-tiba pulang?", protes Naruto seraya mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Ia sebenarnya masih ingin mengobrol dengan Hinata dan mungkin mulai berbincang dengan Kiba.

Pemuda raven itu menulikan diri dari semua teriakan dan protes si pemuda pirang. Bibir pucatnya terkatup rapat dengan rahang yang mengeras, sedangkan pikirannya menerawang—sibuk berpikir bagaimana membuat Naruto bisa mengerti perasaannya.

Begitu mereka sampai di depan kamar Putera Mahkota, Sasuke memaksa Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan besar dengan tempat tidur mewah ukuran _king size_. Pemuda berambut raven itu dengan cepat menarik kenop pintu, menutupnya, lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Selama beberapa detik yang serasa bagai seabad hanya ada keheningan di dalam ruangan dengan cat biru itu. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat, mencoba menetralisir emosinya yang tengah berkecamuk, dua tangan menumpu pada daun pintu sedangkan kepalanya yang dihiasi surai raven menunduk dalam.

"Sasuke, kau sebenarnya kenapa?", tanya Naruto cemas. Belum pernah Sasuke mendiamkannya sampai selama ini. Apa dia—Naruto secara tidak sadar, telah membuat kesalahan yang membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati?

"Apa aku membuatmu marah?", tanya Naruto pelan.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke berbalik, pemuda raven itu memasang topeng stoicnya yang biasa, namun di saat bersamaan Naruto merasakan kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata kelam itu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan perempuan Hyuga itu?", tanya Sasuke seraya menatapnya datar. Pemuda raven itu melepas jas dan dasinya lalu membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai.

"Ka-kami hanya teman—setidaknya aku menggapnya begitu", jawab Naruto dengan alis bertaut.

"Teman?! Kau sadar bahwa dia dekat dengan orang-orang yang selalu mem_bully_-mu".

"Mereka tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke. Kiba bahkan mulai bersikap baik padaku".

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI, NARUTO!", teriak Sasuke nyaring. Jika saja di kamarnya tidak dipasang peredam suara, Sasuke yakin semua orang di istana akan terbangun.

Apakah Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan semua isyarat kecil yang ia berikan? Apakah bocah pirang itu terlalu naïf dan polos hingga tidak menyadari niat licik yang selama ini Sasuke sembunyikan untuk mengklaim dirinya?

Dada kiri Sasuke serasa dihantam ribuan palu saat Naruto memberikan senyumannya yang berharga miliaran dolar pada gadis yang matanya mirip orang sakit katarak itu. Seperti ini kah rasanya kehilangan sesuatu? Ini kah yang namanya cemburu buta?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa dirinya terancam. Selama ini, Naruto tidak mempunyai teman dekat selain Sasuke sehingga ia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk cemburu. Tapi kali ini ceritanya lain, perempuan Hyuga itu jelas-jelas memberi perhatian lebih pada si pirang Dobe-nya!

Bagaimana jika Naruto mulai tertarik padanya? Bagaimana jika Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke? Bagaimana Sasuke bisa hidup jika tidak ada Naruto di sisinya?

Tidak, dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi!

"Kau—", ucap Sasuke memulai dengan suara bergetar.

"—tidak berhak untuk berteman sesukamu! Apa aku saja tidak cukup? Kau hanya membutuhkan aku, CUKUP AKU SAJA, Naruto!" Mata kelamnya menunjukkan kilat merah yang sangat asing di mata Naruto.

_**.  
Warning Lemon Yaoi **_**[\\\\^]**_**  
.**_

Pemuda bersurai raven itu menerjang Naruto hingga terjatuh telentang ke tempat tidur, kedua tangannya yang kekar menahan dua tangan mungil si pirang yang terperangkap tak berdaya di atas kepala. Sasuke kemudian menggesek-gesekkan lutut kirinya ke kejantanan Naruto yang masih lemas.

Pemuda itu terkesiap begitu Sasuke menubruk bibirnya dengan kasar. Sebuah ciuman membabi buta dan lumatan tak berperasaan. Ciuman itu ingin mendominasi dan menguasai sang submisif dengan segera. Laki-laki raven itu menghisap belahan bibir ranum si pirang dalam satu hisapan panjang, lalu memangut dan mengigitnya hingga berdarah.

Naruto mengerang perih, rasa besi dan amis darah sangat terasa di indera pengecapannya. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan, mencoba memutuskan ciuman sepihak ini, namun si raven masih jauh dari kata menyerah.

Sang dominan menjulurkan lidahnya dan membuat gigi mereka saling beradu bergemelatukan, memanfaatkan kondisi sang submisif yang terlalu kesakitan untuk sekedar mengunci bibirnya. Daging tak bertulang itu kemudian mengeksplorasi rongga mulut sang submisif, saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu lalu menetes mulus pada tiap sudut mulut sang submisif.

Sapuan kasar organ itu membuat tiap inchi bulu kuduk Naruto meremang, benda itu memaksa lidahnya bergulat, saling melilit dan berpaut. Berkali-kali ia melawan, berkali-kali pula Sasuke semakin bergairah untuk menjajah rongga mulutnya.

Naruto mulai kehabisan nafas, pertarungan lidah ini bukan hanya menguras tenaganya namun juga membuatnya paru-parunya kekurangan pasokan udara. Tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat gelisah, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda-tanda untuk mengakhiri ciumannya.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, ia menubrukkan keningnya sendiri ke kening Sasuke hingga terdengar suara benda saling beradu. Alhasil pagutan bibir pun mereka terlepas dan tubuh si raven sedikit terjungkal.

Naruto segera bangun lalu dengan sekuat tenaga memukul wajah Sasuke dengan tinjunya, buku jarinya perih dan panas, ia juga bisa melihat percikan darah mengotori sprei di bawah mereka.

"Kau sudah gila, Teme!", sembur Naruto murka.

Manik sapphire-nya dipenuhi kemarahan dan kekecewaan, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa melakukan tindakan gila ini padanya. Apa selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapnya teman? Apa selama ini Sasuke memandang rendah Naruto, sama seperti orang lain?

Tidak, pasti ada yang salah dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Dadanya naik-turun menolak semua kebenaran di depan matanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?", tanya Naruto lirih dengan sorot pandang terluka. Sasuke yang ia tahu memang dingin dan tidak banyak berbicara, tapi dia tidak akan pernah melukainya, apalagi dengan cara seperti ini.

Manik saphirnya mencoba mencari-cari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, tetapi Sasuke masih memalingkan mukanya, tidak mau menatap langsung manik sebiru lautan yang sudah menenggelamkannya sejak lama.

"Hkhekehhh HAHAHAHAH"

Pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba tertawa, bahu lebarnya tampak terguncang-guncang seakan baru saja mendengar lelucon yang sangat lucu.

Dahi Naruto mengerut dalam, heran dengan respon tidak biasa ini.

"Ah, Dobe.. Kau memang terlalu baik dan manis...", ujar Sasuke seraya berbalik lalu tersenyum miring ke arahnya.

"Tetapi memang itu yang aku suka darimu, selain itu—"

Sasuke berdiri melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu dengan perlahan perlahan, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai menggoda yang bisa membuat wanita manapun bertekuk lutut.

"Dengan melihat wajah polosmu saja, kau sudah membuat milikku mengeras setiap hari, usuratonkachi. Sangat tidak nyaman, kau tahu itu?", ucap pemuda itu menunjuk arah selatan tubuhnya yang memang sedikit menyembul.

Naruto terperangah, lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar merespon perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku harus bermasturbasi—", bisiknya lembut seolah kembali mengingat saat-saat sakral itu, kedua tangannya melepaskan kaos singlet berwarna putih yang menutup perutnya yang atletis.

"—dan membayangkan tengah menyodomimu sementara kau sedang tertidur pulas, hanya beberapa meter dari kamarku".

Pemuda itu membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celana panjang sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya, sehingga kejantanannya yang _semihard _terlihat dengan jelas menantang Naruto.

"Rasanya aku ingin mendobrak pintu kamarmu dan memerkosamu saat itu juga... Sesuatu yang akan ku lakukan setiap hari, mulai malam ini!"

"_Fuck you! _Kau sudah tidak waras, Sasuke!_"_, sembur Naruto murka.

"_Gladly, _Dobe-chan", jawabnya sambil mengamati tubuh Naruto dengan tatapan lapar

Baginya saat ini Sasuke sudah benar-benar gila! Pangeran sepertinya bisa mendapatkan perempuan manapun, tetapi mengapa Sasuke malah memilih dirinya?

Sang Putera Mahkota menyambar kedua kaki sahabatnya, lalu memiting tubuh mungil itu di bawah tindihannya. Dia mengikat kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala dengan menggunakan ikat pinggang, lalu mulai melucuti pakaian luarnya.

Naruto terus saja memberontak, kakinya sibuk menendang-nendang yang membuat Sasuke hampir kehilangan kesabaran. Mulut manisnya menyumpah dan meneriakkan makian-makian kotor, sesuatu yang sangat tidak cocok untuk pemuda manis itu.

"Astaga, kelihatannya aku harus menjinakkanmu dulu, rubah liar!", bisiknya sinting.

Masih menahan tubuh Naruto, tangan pemuda itu menggapai-gapai sebuah boto kecil yang ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur.

Begitu botol itu siap di tangannya, Sasuke menuangkan seluruh isinya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, kemudian menyalurkan kepada Naruto melalui sebuah pangutan yang penuh paksaan. Tangannya mencengkram mulut Naruto kuat-kuat, memaksanya menelan seluruh cairan-entah-apa yang ada di mulutnya.

Naruto tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, perlu satu menit penuh agar pemuda pirang itu benar-benar menelannya tanpa sisa.

Sasuke mengamati bagaimana obat perangsang itu mulai bekerja, dalam hitungan detik pipi pemuda manis itu merona dan suhu tubuhnya memanas. Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman seolah seseorang baru saja menyentuh seluruh titik senstifnya, bahunya gemetar dan keningnya sudah dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"Enghh.."

Pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengerang. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar dan bergejolak, darahnya mengalir deras dipompa dengan kecepatan tinggi ke bagian tubuh selatannya. Naruto bisa merasakan miliknya sudah bangun tanpa harus di sentuh, cairan itu benar-benar berefek buruk pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, ia benar-benar menikmati saat gairah rubah liarnya mulai terbangun. Ia mengambil gunting kemudian melepaskan setiap helai kain yang menutupi tubuh mungil _sexy _yang dibalut kulit _tan_ eksotis—yang akan segera ia nikmati sepanjang malam ini.

"Cantik..", bisik Sasuke pelan seraya mengamati setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terbaring miring, mengapit erat kejantanannya lalu menggesek-gesekkan pahanya sendiri ke kejantanan itu. Tanpa sadar Naruto mulai mendesah dan memanja kejantanannya sendiri, sesuatu yang membuat libido Sasuke semakin menggelegak.

Tapi ini saja belum cukup, Sasuke ingin mewujudkan fantasi liarnya di malam pertama mereka.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu berjalan ke arah lemari, lalu mengambil tas ransel berwarna hitam yang di dalamnya dipenuhi benda aneh berwarna orange.

"Kau akan menyukai, Naru-chan. Aku memesannya khusus untukmu, bahkan warnanya sesuai dengan warna favoritmu", ujar Sasuke sedikit tidak sabaran.

Ia mengangkat tubuh lemas kekasihnya ke tengah tempat tidur, kemudian mengikat kedua pergelangan kaki Naruto dengan tali yang ia kaitkan ke dua sisi ranjang kekasihnya.

Dengan lembut Sasuke mendudukkan tubuh kekasihnya, membuka ikatan pada pergelangan tangan Naruto, hanya untuk menggantinya dengan tali yang baru. Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya terduduk pasrah di tengah tempat tidur, dengan kaki mengangkang dan kedua tangan terikat pada masing-masing tiang tempat tidur.

"Sempurna.. ah—satu hal lagi", ucap Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu.

Pemuda itu mengambil dasi yang digunakannya di pesta tadi, dan menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan benda itu.

"Seperti yang ku bilang, kau sempurna..", bisiknya pelan lalu memotret Naruto dari berbagai sudut dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Akan ku jadikan ini sebagai wallpaper pribadi, Dobe"

Pemuda itu kemudian mendekat, mengamati wajah tak berdaya kekasihnya. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin mendengar Naruto mengerang dan mendesah, tapi melihat mulut mungil pemuda manis itu tersumpal dasi dengan lelehan saliva di dagu membuat kejantanannya langsung berdenyut nyeri.

Shhhh.. dia harus bersabar. Permainan mereka bahkan belum di mulai.

Sang dominan bergerak ke belakang tubuh submisifnya, ia memasang _cock ring_ sederhana di pangkal kejantanan Naruto lalu mulai mengocoknya cepat.

"Mphhhhh..Mhhhhhh!"

Naruto menjerit tertahan, benda yang berbentuk seperti cincin itu membuat sesak bagian bawah tubuhnya. Belum lagi semua rangsangan bertubi-tubi yang membuat miliknya semakin membengkak.

Kepalanya bergidik setiap kali lidah kasar Sasuke menjilat cuping telinganya. Pemuda raven itu menjilat, menghisap lalu mengigit tiap inchi kulit mulus yang di tawarkan Naruto. Lidahnya kemudian menyapu vertical, memberikan jejak saliva dari tulang selangka hingga ke lehernya.

Sembari memberikan bercak merah di pundak dan leher Naruto, tangannya yang lain aktif menstimulus puting kecoklatan kekasihnya. Dia mengapit dua organ sensitif itu dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, lalu memilin dan mencubitnya gemas secara bergantian. Sesekali jemarinya turun, menelusuri bekas luka berwarna pucat yang ternyata sangat sensitif jika di sentuh.

Tubuh Naruto menggelinjang hebat, ia ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya dengan segera, namun benda bulat aneh ini membuat ia tak berdaya.

Ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan sekarang, ia merasa sangat tersiksa. Bukan hanya karena Sasuke telah menghalangi satu-satu jalan yang bisa membuat Naruto bernafas lega, namun juga karena Sasuke baru saja memasang dua benda aneh yang menjepit dua titik sensitif di dadanya.

"Mphhhhh..Mppphhhhhh!"

"Kau suka, Naruto? Ini akan membuat putingmu semakin lembut saat aku menghisapnya".

Air matanya keluar tak terbendung lagi, membasahi pipi lalu menetes jatuh ke atas sprei. Sasuke yang melihat cairan sebening kristal itu langsung menjilatinya penuh sayang, ia menolehkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya lalu berbisik lembut.

"Sebentar lagi, aku janji kau akan menikmati ini. Bersabarlah..", bujuknya dengan suara parau di telingan Naruto.

Dia melepaskan sumpalan di mulut Naruto lalu melumatnya ganas. Bibir mereka saling beradu dan saing mengecap satu sama lain. Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Naruto kuat-kuat, menggelitik dengan lidahnya, lalu menghisapnya lagi. Bibir ranum ini tidak pernah membuatnya bosan untuk terus dieksplorasi. Selagi bibir mereka terus menyatu, tangannya yang lain masih asyik memanja kejantanan Naruto yang mulai memerah. Memompanya berkali-kali tanpa sedikitpun mengizinkannya untuk beristirahat.

Sebuah gigitan keras kembali di rasakan Naruto, cairan merah yang bahkan belum kering itu keluar semakin banyak dan tercampur di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Takut akan mendapat siksaan yang lebih parah, Naruto melakukannya dengan patuh saat Sasuke mengarahkan tiga jarinya untuk dihisap. Rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuh Naruto membuatnya rela berkompromi dengan semua niat bejad Sasuke.

Semenit kemudian, tiga jemari sang dominan yang sudah lembab dan dilumuri saliva dan darah kekasihnya, ia masukkan perlahan ke dalam _single hole_ sang submisif.

Sang dominan tidak mau berlama-lama untuk menyiapkan sang submisif, karena kesabarannya sendiri sudah hampir di ujung tanduk. Tanpa memedulikan jerit kesakitan Naruto, laki-laki itu meregangkan lubang syurgawi kekasihnya dengan gerakan zig-zag dan menggunting.

"Aghhh—Sasuke—hentikan! Ini sangat menyakitkann!"

Hn, menggunakan darah sebagai _lubricant_ benar-benar ide brilian!

Jemarinya meluncur dengan mulus ke dalam lubang penuh kenikmatan itu, warna merahnya berpadu sempurna, membuat lubang sempit itu berkedut mengundangnya.

"_Shit!"_

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan lagi sekarang.

Ia menarik keempat tali yang mengikat sang submisif hingga terlepas, lalu menahan kepala pirang kekasihnya agar menempel di tempat tidur dengan satu tangannya. Sasuke mengangkat pinggul Naruto tinggi-tinggi dan mulai memasukkan kejantanan miliknya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk dimanja.

_**THRUS!**_

"AGRGHHH!"

"Shhhtttt, sudahku duga. Kau sempit dan hangat, Dobe", desis Sasuke keenakan.

Dirasakannya otot-otot rectum Naruto mencengkram erat kejantanannya, seolah memberi salam pada pertemuan pertama mereka, pikirnya ngawur. Miliknya dipijat dan diremas dengan cara yang bisa membuat Sasuke gila.

Sasuke melenguh keras seperti sapi sedangkan Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

_**HARD THRUST!**_

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sang dominan menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya tertancap sempurna. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik pingulnya kembali hingga hanya kepala kejantanannya saja yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto dan dengan kekuatan yang setara binatang buas, sang dominan memasukkannya kembali dalam sekali hentak.

"AARRRGGGGHH! HENTIKAN! Oh—akhhh—ugh"

Pingul Sang dominan maju-mundur, keras dan dalam, berulang-ulang, menghantam prostat Naruto dengan keras hingga membuat pemuda manis itu klimaks kering untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat pangkal kejantanan Naruto mulai membiru dan lubang analnya berdarah, namun saat ini hanya kepuasannya pribadi lah yang ia pedulikan.

Sasuke tidak akan puas jika hanya menodai kepolosan Naruto, ia ingin menghancurkan tubuh mungil itu hingga berkeping-keping dalam lautan kesakitan dan kenikmatan. Naruto hanya akan hidup untuk mengingat sentuhannya saja, hanya dirinya...

"_Chikusso! _Ini nikmat sekali! Seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak dulu!", maki Sasuke. Sejenak ia teringat pada usaha kerasnya setiap malam untuk tidak mengikat Naruto di tempat tidur.

"Akhh—Sasu—Ughh—Aku mohon.. Izinkan aku keluar—akhh", pinta Naruto dengan suara memelas. Ia merasa lebih memilih mati daripada diperlakukan lebih rendah dari binatang, seperti yang ia alami sekarang ini.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, ia tidak mau mengeluarkan desahan nikmat dan erangan puas yang pasti akan membuat Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi saat menyetubuhinya.

"Jangan tahan suaramu, Naruto! Mendesah lah untukku! Hanya untukku!", printahnya penuh dengan nada posesif.

Dan Naruto pun mendesahkan nama Sasuke, mengekspresikan semua rasa lalu merasa menjadi makhluk hina di dunia. Akal sehatnya melarangnya mentah-mentah ritual terlarang itu, tetapi tubuhnya menggeram minta dipuaskan.

Sebuah kedutan ia rasakan di dalam rektumnya yang terasa perih dan terbakar, kejantanan sang dominan yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar tampaknya siap untuk menyalurkan semua benihnya.

Sodokan itu semakin dalam dan cepat, membuat tubuh Naruto terdorong maju-mundur. Bocah pirang itu menutup kelopak matanya, hanya satu hal yang dia inginkan saat ini: ia ingin semua siksaan ini segera berakhir.

Naruto akhirnya menyerahkan tubuhnya pada sang putera mahkota.

Tak ia sangka-sang, sapuan lembut jemari Sasuke menyapa bibirnya. Begitu lembut dan begitu hangat, membuat Naruto melayang untuk sesaat. Dalam jeda waktu itu pula, ia merasakan perasaan asing yang tidak mungkin dimiliki Sasuke untuk dirinya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan menghisap lembut jemari itu, yang membuat Sasuke melakukan sodokan brutal terakhir pada lubang analnya.

Laki-laki itu melepas _cock ring _yang menjerat kejantanan Naruto, hingga semen bercampur darah meluncur dengan deras. Tak berapa lama kemudian, hal yang sama serupa juga dialami oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendesah tertahan, saat kejantanannya teremas lalu memaksanya memuntahkan seluruh cairan cintanya.

Naruto merasa perutnya dipenuhi cairan kental dan hangat, membuatnya merasa lega dan nyaman di tengah siksaan ini.

Tetapi, Uchiha bungsu itu masih jauh dari kata puas.

Tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya yang sudah setengah lemas, bungsu Uchiha itu membalik posisi Naruto sehingga wajah mereka bisa saling berhadapan. Dia mendesis keenakan saat kejantanannya terpelintir dan dimanja oleh otot-otot rectum Naruto yang spontan berkontraksi.

Sepasang sejernih langit biru itu setengah tertutup, menatapnya sayu tanpa daya. Membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto telah menyerahkan dirinya dengan suka rela.

Dan dengan pemahaman itu, sang Putera Mahkota merasa telah memiliki seluruh dunia.

Sasuke melepas _nipple clamp _yang sedari awal mengapit organ sensitif si pirang kesayangannya. Benda itu tampak bengkak dan memerah, semakin menggoda untuk diemut dan dihisap. Tetapi sang dominan sedang tidak terburu-buru, lidah kasarnya menyapu mengelilingi benda sensitif itu, menggodanya lalu menghisapnya seakan mengharap ada cairan keluar.

"Emmhhh...Sasuke..."

Dirasakannya Naruto merespon dengan membusungkan dadanya, kedua tangannya meremas rambut Sasuke pelan. Hal itu sontak membuat Sasuke semakin beringas untuk menghisap kuat benda lembut dan kenyal ini. Lidah sang Uchiha muda menjulur, beralih menjilat perut rata sang Namikaze dalam sapuan vertikal. Sedangkan kedua tangannya mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Naruto yang ramping bagai gadis remaja.

Uchiha muda itu semakin banyak memberi tanda kepemilikan, bagian dada dan perut Naruto sudah dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan. Lidah kasarnya menyapu bekas luka vertical berwarna keputihan di perut Naruto, membuat pemuda itu semakin menggeliat tak nyaman karena kegelian.

Kekehan pelan meluncur mulus dari bibir sang Putera Mahkota.

"Kau manis sekali, Naruto. Kau hanya boleh tersenyum, tertawa dan menangis untukku. Mengerti, sayang?", bisik Sasuke seduktif sambil mengulum telinga pemuda pirang yang ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, tetapi Sasuke bisa merasakan anggukan lemah dari pemuda di bawahnya. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi sang pangeran untuk kembali menggagahi pemuda pirang manis ini.

Ia menciumi pergelangan tangan Naruto secara bergantian, lalu melumurinya dengan cairan kental dari mulutnya. Bekas ikatan kemerahan itu tampak mengkilat di bawah cahaya lampu, namun Sasuke yakin rasa sakitnya sudah mulai berkurang.

Dengan lembut ia mengalungkan kedua lengan Naruto ke lehernya, lalu melingkarkan kaki Naruto ke pinggangnya.

Sedetik kemudian, suara becek dan erangan nikmat kembali terdengar di ruangan mewah itu.

"Akhh—Akhh—Sa-suke—Ughh—ughh—nghh"

"Hn, kau suka saat—"

_**THRUST**_

"—anusmu—"

_**THRUST**_

"—disodok—"

_**THRUST**_

"—seperti ini?"

_**VERY HARD THRUST!**_

Sang dominan menggempur lubang kenikmatan sang submisif tanpa kenal ampun, ia sedikit meringis saat Naruto mulai mencakar punggungnya atau menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Tapi itu pengorbanan kecil jika dibandingkan kenikmatan dan kepuasan yang ia rasakan.

Naruto mengerang dan menjerit keras, tubuhnya tampak berkilauan di bawah cahaya lampu. Pemuda manis itu semakin erat melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sasuke, takut tertelan ke dalam lubang hitam yang menantinya setelah ritual terlarang ini.

Punggungnya melengkuh indah dengan kepala menengadah, matanya terpejam dengan butiran kristal basah di sudut matanya. Setiap kali titik sensitifnya dihantam dengan kekuatan penuh, Naruto melihat cahaya putih yang membuat matanya buta selama beberapa detik.

Lalu rasa sakit luar biasa itu datang..

Naruto ingin berteriak-teriak kesakitan, memohon agar sang pangeran berhenti menyiksanya. Namun bibirnya dibungkam kembali dalam pangutan panas dan bergairah. Ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, membiarkan apapun yang ingin di lakukan Sasuke.

Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk memberontak...

Pikirannya terlalu lelah untuk mencari jalan keluar...

Lubang anal Naruto begitu perih dan serasa terbakar, ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat dan berbau amis mengalir ke pahanya dengan tempo pelan, lalu merembes ke sprei putih milik sang pangeran.

Gejolak dan rasa sakit yang serupa menyerang dari dalam perutnya, organ dalamnya terasa melilit dan melepuh, lalu rasa sakit itu menjalar ke bagian tubuh bawahnya, tempat ia mengalirkan semua hasratnya.

Naruto klimaks, namun jelas bukan klimaks yang biasa. Cairan kental yang didominasi warna merah dan bau khas besi membanjiri perut dan dadanya, tetapi tampaknya itu tidak cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang bungsu Uchiha yang masih memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya bersemangat dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Ohh—oh—Naru—kau—luar biasa!", racau Sasuke, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah menyetubuhi kekasihnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Perlu satu menit penuh, tiga puluh empat hentakan keras beruntun, serta puluhan lenguhan dari mulutnya untuk membuat Sasuke klimaks dan menanamkan benihnya dalam-dalam di tubuh Naruto.

Pemuda itu ambruk di atas kekasihnya, puas dengan persenggamaan yang selalu menjadi impiannya setiap malam. Uchiha muda itu membuka mata, berniat mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada sang terkasih.

"Naruto...", panggil Sasuke lembut.

Pemuda itu tampak damai dalam tidurnya, namun Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Pipi Naruto yang biasa merona sekarang tampak pucat, bibirnya bahkan sudah hampir membiru.

_**DEG**_

"Na-naruto, bangunlah! Jangan membuatku takut!", ucap Sasuke mulai panik.

Pemuda raven itu melepaskan kejantannya hingga terdengar bunyi _plop_ pelan. Matanya terbelalak saat sprei putih yang mereka tiduri berubah semerah delima. Cairan merah itu terus meluncur keluar dari lubang anal Naruto yang membengkak dan sama merahnya. Kejantanannya yang terkulai lemas juga mengeluarkan benda yang sama, hanya saja jumlahnya lebih sedikit.

Malaikatnya terbaring bersimbah darah..

Sasuke diam terpaku dengan wajah sepucat mayat. Pikirannya seketika kosong, Mengapa otak geniusnya sama sekali tidak bekerja dalam situasi genting seperti ini?

"Tidak, seharusnya tidak seperti ini!", ujar Sasuke sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Ini tidak sesuai dengan mimpinya! Dia akhir mimpinya, ia dan Naruto berangkulan mesra lalu pergi ke alam mimpi dengan menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Manik obsidiannya perih dan memanas lalu pipinya dialiri cairan sebening kristal.

"Ini salah, pasti kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku saja! Iya 'kan, Dobe, hah?! Jawab aku! JAWAB AKU, NARUTO!", teriak Sasuke seperti kerasukan setan. Kedua tangannya mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil itu, tetapi tak satu pun respon yang diharapkannya datang.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?", bisiknya dengan nada terpuruk. Ia menangkup wajah pucat sang terkasih dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ma-maaf. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud—"

_**Cklek!  
**_

_**Kriet**_

Belum selesai dengan perkatannya, pintu mahogany di ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan tiga sosok yang memandang Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Seharusnya aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini", ucap sosok yang di tengah mengerang frustasi.

Laki-laki itu mengenakan pria biru gelap bergaris putih dan beberapa kunci cadangan, yang salah satunya Sasuke yakini adalah kunci cadangan kamarnya.

"Tou-sama?", panggil Sasuke tidak yakin dengan suara parau.

.

.

.

**TBC**  
.

.

**Fiuhhhh... yeah.. BDSM.. Maaf kalo kurang hot #bungkuk**

**Chapi depan akan tetap membahas kehidupan remaja SasuNaru dan mungkin menceritakan bagaimana Naruto bisa menjadi selir Uchiha.. Ehehe**

**Mind to review, minna?**

**kuchiharu out!**


End file.
